paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nita
Nita is a first generation pup that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup. Nita is a husky/german shepherd mix and is the Maternal cousin of Fletcher, Chase, and Harper. Appearance Nita has a dark cocoa brown pelt with cream markings and other darker brown features. Her ears are a little darker than her, muzzle, lower back/sides, and topside of her tail, which are a light mud brown. Her tail-tip, front paws, and back-saddle marking have a dark chocolate color. She's got creamy markings along her cheeks and nose, moving down to her belly and along her hind legs to cover her back paws. The creamy markings continue on the bottom of her tail, and her front toes as well as some spots near her eyes, which are a bright turquoise blue. She wears a bright fuschia collar with a pup tag that has a dark turquoise background- the symbol itself are two darker mountains with snow and a magnifying glass. Uniform: Nita wears a fuschia and eggplant colored full-body snowsuit that covers her up except for her paws and head. It has a hood that she usually only wears during a storm to cover up her ears. Her helmet has a flashlight on it, just in case it's needed in a cave or she's stuck in a storm without and other lights. Personality Nita is a very kind and helpful pup who always seems to have a never-ending stream of energy. She can be a bit headstrong and stubborn, If she thinks there's a better way to do something, she'll try to follow her gut. A lot of times, this leads to a bunch of trouble. She never tends to learn her lesson and will try countless times to do things her way until she's too tired to try or it gets out of hand. Despite her headstrong attitude, she aims to please and will try to do things the right way if she really needs to. Stories she appears in Stories by me: Stories by others: Collabs: Trivia Pup Pack Tools: *Blankets to warm up lost hikers *heat lamp *Ice pick *Grappling hook Catchphrases: *''"When the temperature drops low, Nita is sure to show!"'' *''"Flurries and flakes, I've got what it takes!"'' Fears: *Nita is terrified of abandonment and the dark. If it's light enough to still see, she'll be fine, but if it's almost pitch black, she freaks out. Random: *Nita is the niece of Brooke, daughter of one of her brothers who had moved to Snowport in his teens and fell in love with a resident Husky. She's a year older than Harper, but is still younger than Chase. She loves visiting her cousins a bunch *Nita is the trainee of Mindy when she's around for the summer. When Mindy is back in Adventure Bay, she tries her hardest to follow her mentor's footsteps. She looks up to Mindy very highly and enjoys listening to her. Though a lot of the time Nita is a bit more confident and outgoing than her mentor, she still really looks up to the St. Bernard *She's named after Nita from Brother Bear 2 *She's extremely close to Tikaani, and often treats her like a sister. Which includes nicknames and playful teasing. She has many nicknames for her fellow trainee, a few of them being "Rika Tika Tavi" And often just going "TIKKAAAAAAAA" very loudly *Nita falls in love with Mindy's brother Scruff after the twins visit Mindy in Snowport. She's extremely twitterpated around him and gets a bit giggly and blushy when he talks to her. She gets embarrassed when she's like this, but she can't help but get gushy around the pup. Nita tries to deny her feelings for him constantly, but the two end up confessing eventually and start dating Gallery MindyandNita.jpeg|Mackie's part of our art trade, Nita and Mindy >u< Poor Nita didn't see the ice patch and slid right across xD Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Trainee Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Shepherd Family Category:Mixed Breed Category:Chase's Family Category:Relatives Category:Cousin Category:Relative to Chase Category:SNOW Patrol Trainee